I'm Here It's Okay
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Abby is in the lab with McGee, when she collapses. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Want to grab some lunch Abs?" McGee asked.

"Oh, alright," Abby agreed just as a wave of pain washed over her body and she grabbed one of the lab desks for support. "Just a minute. I'm not... feeling... feeling very well."

"Abby?" McGee asked.

Abby's legs gave way and she crumpled to the floor. He was by her side instantly and rolled her over on to her back.

"Abby?" He put his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her. "Abby, are you okay?".

Abby lay there on the floor not moving at all. McGee put his face by her mouth and he could feel her weak breathing.

"Abby?" McGee cried as he tapped her face but she didn't move.

She was totally limp and barely breathing. The skin around her mouth was starting to turn blue too.

McGee grabbed his cell and pressed 911.

"911. What is your emergency?" The operator said a minute later.

Her skin was dead white and her fingernails were starting to turn blue.

"My girlfriend just collapsed. I don't know what's wrong with her. Please send someone quick!"

He gave the address.

"An ambulance is on the way," The operator added.

"How long will the ambulance take?" McGee asked gently stroking Abby's face.

"They should be there in just a few minutes. I can stay on the phone with you if you like."

"That's okay. I'll be fine. Thank you for your help," McGee said as he hung up the phone.

"Please, Abby wake up!"McGee cried.

At that moment Gibbs entered with a Cafpow for Abby. When he saw her on the ground he dropped it and joined McGee.

"McGee what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"She wasn't feeling very well and then she collapsed. I've called 911, they should be here soon," McGee said.

McGee now had tears in his eyes.

"Please Abby, wake up," He whispered.

**Thanks for reading. If you want me to continue. Just leave me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The ambulance arrived at the NCIS building. Abby was still lying on the ground with McGee and Gibbs beside her. The paramedics found the office and started working on her.

"What's wrong with her?" McGee asked.

"She's had some sort of allergic reaction," A paramedic replied.

"Will she be okay?" McGee asked getting more concerned.

"Possibly," A paramedic answered.

They put Abby on a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance.

"Do you want to come along, Sir?" asked the driver, and McGee nodded mutely, staring at Abby's still form.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Gibbs said.

The ambulance ride was quick, he knew, because the hospital wasn't far from the building, but it felt as though it took forever. He sat in the front of the ambulance, staring out at the passing scenery without seeing anything. There could have been an alien invasion and he wouldn't have noticed. Behind him, they placed an IV on Abby.

They wheeled her in to the emergency room, and he was pushed aside as they checked her over, worked on her, drawing blood and pushing needles in to her skin. Time seemed to be moving at top speed and slow motion at the same time, and McGee thought he might be going insane.

Sometime later, he was sitting next to Abby in a smaller room, where they'd placed her with an IV of fluids and a monitor that kept track of her heart rate. He reached out, and realised he was shaking, his fingers closed around hers.

McGee leaned forward, leaning his cheek against their laced fingers, and took a deep, shuddering breath. Gibbs and the team had just left when he went in to see her. He wanted it to be just him and her.

"Tim?"

McGee looked up and smiled.

"Abby!" McGee said.

"What happened?" Abby asked. She looked around, felt the IV stuck in her hand and the monitors around her, and confusion turns in to recognition. "Am I in the hospital?".

He nodded. He looked in to her eyes and saw her fear, and he got up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Abby mumbled.

Her arms weren't as strong around him as they usually were, but he didn't mind. Abby leaned her head on his shoulder, draping one arm over his chest.

"Don't do it again," McGee said.

He chuckled, his fingers threading hers and holding on. Abby then put her free hand on his face, and kissed him lightly. McGee kissed back and as Abby sat up, he got on top of her.

"Excuse me," A voice said.

McGee looked at the door, to see the nurse, who was treating Abby.

"Sorry," McGee said embarrassed.

"Miss Sciuto, you should be allowed to leave soon," The nurse informed.

"Thank you," Abby replied.

The nurse left and Abby looked at McGee.

"I wasn't finished," She smiled.

McGee laughed and kissed her again.

"I love you Abby," He said.

"I love you too, Timmy," She giggled.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
